1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a control device that on the one hand is able to receive, and which on the other hand is able to transmit data associated with the received data to a machine control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,744 B2, it is known that, for example, the fitness of the wearer of an implant such as a cardiac pacemaker, for example, to drive may be limited under certain conditions which are to be detected by the implant, and it is therefore desirable that a vehicle, as a machine which is operated by an implant wearer with limited fitness to drive, automatically performs differently, depending on the degree of limitation of the fitness to drive. Thus, it is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,744, for example, that a vehicle control system as a machine control system brakes or stops a vehicle before or during the time that the medical implant delivers a treatment, for example a defibrillation shock. For this purpose, the implant has previously detected, for example, a defibrillation of the heart of the implant wearer which requires treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,744 describes the direct influencing of the vehicle control system by the medical implant.